Wind-Rider
Wind-Rider is a new Maximal, a Ninja Scout that utilizes Cyber-Jutsu with her Beast form, a crane. She is also unique because she has a built in scanner, and a Double Form Transformer, meaning she can change from robot to beast, and from robot to human, making her a Maximal Pretender as well. History A Baby Bird Given a Nest Wind-Rider was like any ordinary Maximal female on Cybertron: troubled and without finding a purpose in her life. So she, along with her street friend, Foxfire, got into trouble constantly. Until the day she and Foxfire were adopted and recruited by a Maximal Jutsu teacher named Yoketron. She was a rebellious and cocky young upstart at the time, and so Yoketron tried to humble and ground her. Yoketron stripped them both of their weapons and mods, and slowly trained both girls in the ways of the ninja. While Foxfire proved to be his most talented student, Wind-Rider proved to be his most promising, due to her hard work in her training and non-stop attempts to strengthen and improve her skills. Wind-Rider's fighting skills vastly improved over time, until Yoketron deemed her worthy to be a Cyber-Ninja and rewarded her with her Katanna and a Kusarigama. By their graduation, Yoketron showed the two fembots a hidden room in the Iacon Museum, accessed via a secret door opened by a combination of pressure point moves. Entering the hidden chamber, the two learned from Yoketron that the mission of the Cyber-Ninja Corps was to protect the Golden Disk, as well as the fabled 'Omega Key' in the room, lest they be needed to prepare for a war once the Destroyer awoken. Exiting the room, Wind-Rider was unable to complete Yoketron's request to close the door with the same combination. However, Foxfire had been able to do so, shaming her in the process. This made Wind-Rider go on her own personal quest, much to Yoketron's disapproval, to master the skill and be a true Cyber-Ninja. The cause of this was that Yoketron believed that she was weighed on her heart, believing that she had trouble letting go of her troubled past on the streets. Some time later, having not yet succeeded but wanting to see her friend and master, Wind-Rider returned to Yoketron's dojo, only to find it in ruin, Foxfire in stasis wth her arm torn off and her circuits sparking out of her chest, and their master beaten to near-death. Panicked and desperate, Wind-Rider managed to find a spare protoform and transferred Yoketron's spark into it. However, all she had done was make her master unhappy by sacrificing a little of the future to save the past. Wind-Rider began to cry, saying that she only did so because she didn't want to lose the only bot she ever saw as her father. He reassured her that he would never leave her, even if he became One with the Allspark. And with that, she watched her sensei's spark expire and mourned her loss. Boarding the Axelon Arrival on Earth A Guardian Angel in Okinawa Appearance Robot Mode Beast Mode Her Beast Form is a White Japanese Crane, with black tips on her wings, and red rings around her eyes. Human Mode In her human form, she is Asian, appearing around the age of fifteen, with a beautiful slender figure, pale white skin that glowed in the moonlight, jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail on the left side. In Okinawa, she wears a white kimono with no sleeves and the back exposes, wiht white samurai pants and no sandals, meaning she went bare foot. Her eyes are brown and sharp, almost like a true samurai would have. In America, and in disguise at the school or in Justin's house, her wardrobe is a bit more extensive. She wears a black skin tight turtleneck shirt, with no underwear, a brown mini skirt, with black workout underwear, and has on knee socks, with white slip on sneakers. She some times wear a white winter vest, and carries around wiht her a bokan, a Wooden Sword. Personality Her personality is that of an eager young Maximal air ninja who was worshiped by the people in Okinawa and called her the Winged Ninja. In battle she can be serious, but acts a little silly when it comes to Justin. In fact, she has a sense of freedom that she wanted to live with Justin instead of being in the Axalon with the other Maximals, thanks to her human form that she gained in Okinawa. However, though she is usually sweet, she can also be mischievous, ignorant, careless, and somewhat mean at times when someone had threatened Justin and her friends. Like Shadow Panther, Wind-Rider can be slightly seductive as she tries to make a move on Justin, much to Aelita's dismay. However, there is a dark half within her. The loss of her father-figure, Yoketron, left a vengeful and always angered warrior who will not hesitate to destroy her opponent. This only amplifies when she discovers who had killed him, and will stop at nothing to extinguish this spark. This goes to dangered zones, when she threatens the Maximals to back off, or she'll slice through all of them. Skills/Abilities Weapons Crane Katanna Kyoketsu-shoge Gallery Category:Maximals Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes